Grading Ubisoft's Press Conference E3 2016
Jared has a difficult time grading Ubisoft's press conference this year. Synopsis Ubisoft is hard to grade because they have a lot of meh and dumb, but also some really good stuff. The conference starts with a dance party, with candy cane and animals dancing to Queen. Just Dance 2016 was gotten out of the way. It is a game they have to do. Ghost Recon: Wild Lands was shown with a CG trailer last year. They had gameplay this year, and it was underwhelming. It looked like a slow paced Far Cry. This is another open world game with 4 player co-op. Nothing was exciting about it. The presenters showing off the game were using weird lingo like 'tango'. No one says tango. The demo went on for far too long. Jared is not optimistic about Ghost Recon. The game looked legitimate because it didn't look that good. It felt more real. The game looks polished, but it is coming out next year. The next thing was way cooler. A teaser trailer for a modern day open war game. It was South Park! Jared laughed at the reveal. They only showed interesting things. The South Park guys never have a script. You could tell they were genuine and had some funny jokes. It is a direct sequel to Stick of Truth. The gameplay looks awesome. The original game was basic, and they took the criticisms to heart. It is a grid based RPG now. The battle scenes looked like the ones from Stick of Truth, and were small grids. Stick of Truth was very fun and funny. They make fun of comics throughout the whole game. They discussed The Division, which was also talked about at the Microsoft conference. They still didn't show that much. They also teased the next expansion pack. The point is to just 'survive', and Jared guesses what this means. It was just a CG trailer, so Jared couldn't work out what they were trying to say. Jared wasn't impressed by The Division. There wasn't a lot of VR. He showed the eagle fighting game. They had 6 players playing against each other as eagles. Jared explains the concept. It was a cool idea. Killing the other players was cool - until he realized that the eagles have guns. That wasn't what he was hoping for. Jared was hoping for dive bombing, and biting and scratching other eagles. It didn't seem too great. Jared liked it until they showed the gun. Star Trek has a co-operative Oculus game. You are there on the bridge, playing Star Trek. This is what Jared has always wanted to see. They showed all four players in the same room at a best case scenario. This is probably the best way to go about making a Star Trek game. Before Honor was shown last year, and it looks cool. Now it has a single player campaign with an unexpected backstory. An evil lady was making them fighting over the water. Jared discusses the gameplay. They looked at some indie titles. Grow Home has a sequel called Grow Up. It looks the same as the original, but Jared didn't play it. They did a Wrestlemania intro for two dudes, and tried to hype up the crowd. It was for Trials Fusion mashing with Blood Dragon. The game is out now. It was a bizarre was to introduce it, but they were having fun. Assassin's Creed: The Movie was shown. Jared was promised there would be no Assassin's Creed this year. They showed some scenes from the movie and some behind the scenes stuff. It is hard to get excited about it knowing that only a third of the movie is set when the assassin's are in. They discussed Watch Dogs 2. The first game worked poorly, but it was a good concept. It looks OK. Just like Wild Lands, it didn't look like they were lying to us. They wanted to make sure they didn't look like liars this year. The game will look cool even though it will be a push of the controller stick. This is another game where the player gets a drone. The character is charismatic, and is having fun. He looks much more interesting then the character from the first game. The character was hacking and it looked cool, until he bought out a gun. Guns are uninteresting. Make it so that the character only relies on hacking. It is still a third person shooter, and that is how most problems will be showed. Presenters came out to talk about Watch Dogs: The Movie! They are trying to do a Squaresoft by making a terrible Final Fantasy movie! It killed them! Jared hopes he will be wrong. Ubisoft has a new IP. They announced Steep. It was underwhelming. Another open world game on a snowy mountain. Jared struggles to describe it. You can ski, wing-suit, and paraglide. It is about messing around on the island. It is not for Jared. Jared wants goals. It wasn't exciting. A lot of things were not exiting, such as the movies. Star Trek, For Honor and South Park were all really cool. The stuff that was cool was really cool, and the rest was really meh. Jared was deciding between a D+ and a C-. He chooses to be a nice guy, and make it a C-. They wasted a lot of time in their two hour presentation. They could have cut it down by half an hour. They showed more than EA. Category:Videos Category:E3